themothmanfandomcom-20200214-history
Poltergeist Activity In The Scarberry Homes
About The Scarberry couple were living on their own in a rented trailer near Tiny's Diner at the time of their initial Mothman encounter at The TNT Area on November 15th 1966. They began experiencing strange occurrences in the home. They are said to have repeatedly heard the sound of a sped-up phonograph record and other peculiar activity that are similar to reports of Poltergeists. Linda and Roger later relocated when they moved in with Linda's parents, the McDaniels, but the strange activity seemed to follow them. Other Mothman witnesses also claimed similar things to be going on at their homes in 1966-1967. Such as Connie Carpenter who heard loud beeping sounds outside her bedroom window. This was most likely not printed in the newspapers at the time but these personal stories were touched upon in the works of author John Keel. Specifically, Strange Creatures From Time and Space in 1970 and The Mothman Prophecies in 1975. In The Mothman Prophecies, Keel wrote: "Roger and Linda Scarberry were living in a house trailer at the time of their Mothman sighting. In the week that followed they were suddenly plagued by strange sounds around the trailer at night. Beeps and loud garbled noises like a speeded-up phonograph record. They could not locate the source of the sounds outside or inside the trailerThe couple later settled in the basement apartment in the home of Linda's parents, Park and Mabel McDaniel". John Keel discussed the McDaniel family's troubles in his book, Strange Creatures from Time and Space: "The McDaniel family had been living in the twilight zone ever since their daughter and others had first glimpsed 'Mothman'" Odd lights appeared in the house, objects moved by themselves, and the heavy odor of cigar smoke was frequently noted even though no one in the family smoked. Adding to the strangeness, the couple is also said to have had encountered the Mothman on their roof. One night at about Midnight, Linda, her aunt and her 5 month old infant daughter Dani were all sleeping in her bedroom. Linda awoke and distinctly saw the shadowy form of a man in the room. The kitchen light had been left on and dimly flowed into the room enough to see. Linda said that the man wore a black and white checkered shirt with black pants. He had coal-black crewcut hair and dark unblinking eyes. He just stood there staring at her. Linda said she was numb and couldn't move. He then took a cigarette out of his shirt pocket and lit it. There was a gold crucifix which Linda had hanging above Dani's bed. When the strange man lit the cigarette, the crucifix reflected the light and caught his eye. He turned to look at it, as did Linda. When she turned back he was gone. Linda claimed that her aunt later woke up and said that she had dreamed the exact same events that happened in the room. The house was searched. All the doors were still locked. There was no sign of an intruder. Sources: The Mothman Prophecies by John Keel (1975) (Page 85, Chapter 6 VI. - Scarberry/Sounds) (Page 119, Chapter 8 VI. - Connie/Sounds) Strange Creatures From Time And Space by John Keel (1970) (Page 221, Chapter 18) Mothman: The Facts Behind The Legend by Jeff Wamsley and Donnie Sergent Jr. (2002) (Page 29-31 Intruder) (Page 32 - Housing) Category:Mystery Category:66-67 Point Pleasant WV MothMan FLAP